1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seesaw-shaped switch device provided on a wall of a housing or the like of electric and electronic equipment and configured such that an on state and an off state are changed by a pivotal movement of a switch member. More particularly, the invention relates to such a switch device with an erroneous operation preventer for preventing the switch device from being erroneously disconnected or connected. The invention further relates to such an erroneous operation preventer.
2. Description of Related Art
A seesaw-shaped switch device that may be referred to as a rocker switch or a wave-shaped switch is provided so as to be partly embedded in a wall of a housing or the like of electric and electronic equipment. Such a switch device is configured such that pushing one end portion of a switch member, which is pivotally supported by a shaft parallel to the walls surface, causes another end portion to protrude from the wall and such that an on state and an off state are changed by pushing one of the one end portion and another end portion.
Some of the switch devices constructed as described above have an erroneous operation preventer for preventing an end portion of the switch member from being erroneously pushed, the end portion taking a protruding posture with respect to the wall when the switch device is in one of the on state and the off state.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a switch device with an erroneous operation preventer (protector) screwed to a chassis of a switch main body. The erroneous operation preventer has a frame portion and protective walls that are formed integrally by bending a metal plate. The frame portion is disposed around a periphery of the switch member, and the protective walls extend upright from respective side edges of the frame portion. The protective walls have a size larger than that of side surfaces of the switch member and extend upright on both sides of the switch member. Consequently, the upper end of each protective wall is located at a height position higher than a height position of an apex portion of the switch member. This prevents a finger from erroneously touching the switch member, so that an erroneous operation on the switch member is prevented.
Like Patent Literature 1, Patent Literature 2 discloses a switch device with an erroneous operation preventive mechanism that has protective walls extending upright on both sides of a switch member and an operation locking bar pivotally attached to and extending across the protective walls. Placing the operation locking bar over the switch member prohibits the switch member from being operated.
Patent Literature 1: JP-UM-A-62-144029
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent No. 4487790